


After Date Night

by PersephoneLilith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneLilith/pseuds/PersephoneLilith
Summary: Pieck and Yelena are back at Pieck's apartment and they share an imitate moment.
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porco Galliard & Pieck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	After Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is your girl Branwen, writing her second piece. I am writing one of my otps Pikulena. It is my first time writing a Pikulena piece, but I will be writing more. Also consecutive criticism?
> 
> I may reword the summary, the content and the title

Pieck sits down on her bed in her apartment. She laughs at this as she looks at her girlfriend as she wants her energy to calm down. Sometimes Pieck was a tad bit too energetic at times and she will usually try to soothe it done with caffeine. 

“It was an amazing date. We should go out more to eat or at least cook our food to take it out to eat it on a picnic,” she says as she lied down. She did think about her suggestion, but she did like Yelena's elegant tastes. 

“Yes, I know. Maybe I should try camping with you,” Yelena says as she lied down on the smaller girl's bed. She did not mind lying down in it as it was rather comfortable and she was glad that she finally purchased a bigger bed. She did enjoy the grays and whites of her comforter. Pieck’s pillow is always so comfortable as her girlfriend did like to sleep in comfort, but Yelena knew that she could sleep anyway even her.

_When Yelena first meet Pieck on the metro, her head fell into her lap and she just watched her sleep. She was a student and Yelena did not know what to do. She was with a male friend._

_“I am sorry about her, she just took a long exam and she is very tired,” he said as she looks at the strawberry blond hair boy. “I can wake her up.”_

_“Oh no, it is completely fine,” Yelena said. She did have an urge to give the cute girl her number._

_Well, that was a simple time. ___

__“That will be lovely,” Pieck says as she kisses her on the lips as she holds onto her shoulders. “We could always look at the stars and I fall asleep on you and we just fall asleep on the hammock,” she suggested_ _

__Yelena wraps her arms around the smaller girl. Pieck thinks about the time they first meet and she simply smiled. “Ah yes, Pieck, we should really and I cuddle you like this,” she suggested. “Then you will tell me a story from Greek mythology that you oddly remember the top of your head,” she recalls._ _

__“I told you of the Orpheus and Eurydice, right?” Pieck asked._ _

__“I remember this story. Eurydice dies as she was bitten by a snack and Orpheus made everything depressed and he goes to the underworld and he charmed many of the Underworld and the king of the Underworld gave her back and Orpheus being dumb, looked at her as he couldn’t hear her footsteps but she was there the entire time,” Yelena describes._ _

__“Very fucked up story actually,” Pieck admits with a sigh. “Those ancient Greeks were strange, but hey at least there was Sappho, the one who wrote poetry about relationships with woman.”_ _

__“We should be thankful that we live in this day and age,” Yelena says as she kisses._ _

__“That is the truth, but we should always look back at history as history has its eyes on us.”_ _

__“We should really go to the library and get some books to simply read. Who will fall asleep first? We do not know.”_ _

__“Fun date idea, we can do that during camping while on the hammock.”_ _

__“Should we suggest more date ideas at three am?”_ _

__“I guess so.”_ _


End file.
